


My Favorite Girl

by littlemissnicole



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Again, F/M, Marriage Proposal, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissnicole/pseuds/littlemissnicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And you know she is my favorite girl, I wanna run away for days with her, and if you promise not to say a thing, I'm gonna buy that girl a diamond ring."</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Girl

**Author's Note:**

> every hour is rvb happy hour with me bc i'm incapable of writing sads

Carolina wakes with the heavy-limbed feeling that she's finally gotten enough sleep, opening her eyes to stare blearily at the white ceiling. 

She's a little startled by the lack of gunmetal gray and the silence, but then the air conditioner kicks on and she remembers that the project is over, and she's in the apartment she and York had just gotten. 

Speaking of York, she reaches for his side of the bed, expecting his shoulder or stomach, but all she feels are cool sheets. 

Another brief flare of panic, but the bedroom door is open, letting a strain of music float in and Carolina relaxes. 

She slips out from under the covers and shivers, York's grifball shirt doing nothing to protect her from the cool air making goosebumps break out over her arms. She's seriously tempted to climb back into bed, but she smells bacon. 

Padding quietly out of the bedroom, she can immediately see that someone has cleared the living room of boxes, and that York is singing quietly at the stove. 

"And don't you know she is my favorite girl, wanna run away for days with her, and if you promise not to say a thing, I'm gonna buy that girl a diamond ring. Ooh~, I think I love you, Ooh~, I think I love you." 

Carolina feels warmth pool in the pit of her stomach and bubbles expand in her chest. She wants to laugh, but settles for clearing her throat with a smile. 

York starts, dropping the spatula with a clatter. 

Carolina stifles a laugh as he tries to recover, turning around bright red and ignoring the spatula still in the pan behind him. "Morning 'Lina." 

"York." She greets, walking past him towards the coffee. "You're up early." 

York sighs. "Yeah. Nightmares." 

'Lina makes a sympathetic noise into her mug. Then, she smirks, humming the tune York had just been singing under her breath. "Buy her a diamond ring, huh?" 

York goes bright red again. "Already bought, actually." He says, casually, but 'Lina can see the tension in the way he holds himself, the way he won't look her directly in the eye. 

'Lina hums. "Alright," She agrees. "but not a fall wedding. My hair will match the leaves and it'll be horrible." 

York's eyes snap up to look at her. "Really?" He breaths, eyes widening.

'Lina sets her mug down, smiling. "Really." 

The next thing she knows she's spinning in the air, York's arms around her waist. "York!" She laughs, thumping his shoulder. "York, put me down! The bacon's burning!" 

She's on the ground again, grinning as York swears, rushing to rescuing the bacon. And she keeps smiling, because when she finished breakfast, going back into the bedroom to get dressed for the day, a little black box is sitting on her side of the bed.


End file.
